An apology
by Mallik Kaushiki
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. From third year of PoA. Draco realizes that he should apologize to Hermione for calling her Mudblood as his mother Narcissa teaches him values and opens up secrets to him. Draco is a Mystery. An apology generated Love story. A fall for Draco-Hermione love story. Read it to know about Draco's secrets.


1\. It was a very usual morning in the Malfoy Manor. The curtains were enchanted to pull off soon as the first ray of sun strikes it. Spreading its delightful shine in the room, the ray reached the pale face of the boy hiding behind the sheets to avoid it as much as possible. But habits are the result of practice.

Draco had a habit of early morning wake-up. He removed the sheets and yawned. Another morning and from today exact two weeks for Hogwarts. As soon as stepped on his slippers there was a sudden flick and a house elf emerged with his regular coffee, a toast with scrambled egg and today's edition of Daily Prophet.

"I would like to meet my mom, inform her" Draco ordered to the elf.

"Your truly" replied he elf and with a snap of fingers he disappeared.

He absolutely had missed Hogwarts. Not because of its classes or teachers but of fun he had over there. He never really accepted this but he really enjoyed being at Hogwarts. Away from his prejudiced father.

Draco always believed that he had inherited qualities from his mother. He respected his mother's attitude and etiquettes. How she chose to be quiet rather than going word to word with his father. She never accepted the wrong. Honesty mattered for her.

As soon as Draco lifted his cup of regular coffee, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Please, come in" he said.

"Draco, my son have you been alright. You wanted to see me." Said his mother Narcissa. A lady of mid-thirties with a perfect stratum. She was slim and tall and had a pale complexion with black hair with white highlights. She had a class and style.

Admiring her beauty Draco realized that his mother could never be so perfect as she was now.

"Is there something wrong in a son who wanted to meet his mother" replied Draco "it's been a long time mom, let's talk"

A sudden jolt of happiness emerged within Narcissa's eyes. She was so never so proud of her son.

"Yes Draco, I have been quite busy courting your father's guest that it had been impossible to give you time." said Narcissa.

Taking a sip of his coffee Draco said "do you remember mom when I was young every month when father had his Ministry Meeting we sneaked out to meet Aunt Andrea and Cousin Dora."

"You even remember the code names. I doubted that you've forgot those son" replied Narcissa. "But son you know you've started your Hogwarts and it's not safe anymore to take you to meet her as long as the ministry of magic has an eye on you."

"I miss those days mom'confessed Draco.

"I too son, how you played with Dora and she used to metomorph…"

Draco continued " into father and I used to scare you, how Aunt Andrea used to make buttercream pancakes and I ate until I was full. How uncle Ted used to teach me muggle poems and stories"

"I hope you don't own any ill-will regarding muggleborns like how your father has"said Narcissa.

"That's barbaric mom" replied Draco "I hate to pretend that muggleborns disgust me but with pansy , crabble and goyle around me its impossible not to do so. I really regret that day when I told father about Granger, a muggleborn know-it-all and how father taught me that she is a mudblood and I spurted out once on her face"

"I hope you don't do that son again and have you apologized to her?" asked Narcissa.

Draco's silence was his reply. He remembered how saying sorry to Granger was absolutely out of bounds , so he slipped the page he tore from the book on the first day of second year when they met at Flourish and Blotts. That page had an enough information about the Basilisk inside the Chamber of Secrets. He thought slipping it into Granger's books would be helpful for the trio to get to the truth about the Chamber.

Narcissa Continued "I know son you have an image to maintain, a well-faked image of what you are not. But son understand me words hurt more than curses. I won't let you commit the same crime which I once committed under the influence of pride. You can only be a true pure-blood if you respect everyone."

Narcissa's words held a great impact on Draco and he decided that the first thing to do this year was write an apology letter to Granger.

Tearing his scrambled eggs with the fork Draco opened the newspaper and a face flashed on the front page. It read:

BLACK STILL AT LARGE

Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.

"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."

Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.

While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.

With crinkled eyebrows Draco asked his mother "wasn't this man you were talking about with aunt Andrea few years back "Sirius Black". I still remember him because Dora morphed into some face like this person has and I remember that face quite well"

"yes Draco, he was my cousin. A brave Gryffindor" replied Narcissa.

Draco nearly choked "wait what ,a Gryffindor in a family of pureblood ?"

"yes, he was brave to know that he didn't belong in the prejudiced world of pureblood. Our family hated him, but somehow I and Andromeda liked his bravery and adored his friendship with his three friends jam….." suddenly Narcissa changed the topic "when he left our family Andromeda showed some courage and finally married his muggle-love. Nobody accepted them even after their marriage. I had to go with the customs and marry a purebood."

"Andromeda , after referring her to Andrea I nearly forgot her real name. Dora to Nymphadora and uncle Ted"said Draco " But mom, do you really think Sirius killed 13 people?"

"well I shouldn't be telling this but the truth remains unchanged, No he was falsely accused of the murder instead he was the victim. Those were the times of dark and groups of people were send to Azkaban. Aunt Bellatrix she is also there, she is an adamant believer of pureblood. You never met her but I am sure you will never like her too".


End file.
